open the sun
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: La verdad es que si el universo se diluye, y en gotas tiempo-espacio se deshace, ellos han de preguntarse a dónde huye el verano dejando tras de sí sólo palabras. *H & BL* . *Ménage à trois* Para Misari.


**Renuncia:** todo de Kohei Horikoshi.

 **Prompt:** 001\. Hamaca [Tabla "Infancia"; fandom_insano]

 **Nota:** para el Deku de mi Kacchan. Porque vale mucho aunque esto no le haga justicia, de ninguna manera (odio que sea tan corto *emoji de cuchillo*) #PorUnMundoConMásRelacionesPoly2k16

 **Nota2:** Bakugou no es un "fuckboi" FIGHT ME

* * *

I—

 **E** mpieza por la frente y después con los párpados. Se encuentran los tres sentados en el borde del colchón, en la habitación de Kirishima.

— Seguro —confirman por costumbre, y es una pregunta implícita.

— Que sí joder —replica Bakugou, en cada una de esas veces.

De pronto.

II—

Uraraka lo toca como si fuese algo sumamente frágil a pesar de que no es el caso, por supuesto, que Bakugou es un chico llama que arde con pasión y fuerza ante los obstáculos de su camino siempre con una sonrisa un tanto torcida, como de cera de vela caliente.

— Hombre, me incineras —musita Kirishima casi asombrado.

 _Quiero llamarte cariño y perderme en tus tristezas de juventud rota_ piensa ella.

Siente a Bakugou estremecerse ante su toque de gravedad, casi fuera de la órbita del planeta. Un poco incómodo, un poco a gusto. Es bastante sensible en ese aspecto, Uraraka lo sabe porque ha tenido tres años en Yuuei para entender, desde que iniciaron su relación. Kirishima sabe, también.

III—

Así que ella empieza por la frente y después con los párpados, siempre. Le delinea la piel con las manos mientras Bakugou mantiene los ojos de lámpara de lava cerrados y procura no lucir tan nervioso como está. Uraraka trata de demostrarle que todo anda bien, que puede confiar en ella porque le adora le ama le quiere

(mucho, muchísimo).

Dice:

— Bakugou-kun eres fuego de invierno, me vuelves terrible —y Bakugou suspira y le permite. Entonces Uraraka sigue bajando las manos, más y más, y le acaricia el cuello y los brazos, como en un secreto. Está frente a él, y Kirishima se halla detrás de ella.

Kirishima suelta risitas de azúcar salada e imita sus acciones entre varios _Uraraka vas a hacer que Bakugou entre en erupción_ y siendo Bakugou quien responde hosco: cierra la boca Kirishima.

(no te detengas no–)

Piel contra piel, tan sencillo como respirar. Kirishima ríe otra vez y le dibuja cosas misteriosas en la espalda a Uraraka y va hacia adelante, abrazándole.

— Jamás, jamás.

(lo promete).

IV—

Bakugou permanece relajado, lo más relajado que él puede estar y Uraraka prosigue su camino. Yendo a su ombligo, ya que trae una camisa ligera, le provoca ligeras cosquillas y Bakugou se estremece (hace combustión espontánea). Kirishima sigue abrazado a ella, y recarga el rostro en su nuca, respirando su olor a flores. Es ahora Uraraka quien suspira y cierra los ojos, con vergüenza y timidez. Pero está tan acostumbrada–

y confía, tanto que.

Les da la llave de sus sentimientos y ellos abren todos sus cajones.

VI—

Bakugou la jala de pronto con algo de brusquedad, acercándola más a él y atrayendo a Kirishima por consecuencia. La tienen rodeada, por delante y por detrás y sin embargo se siente protegida. Y están sus dedos temblorosos y un ejército de mariposas— asesinas crueles despiadadas— en un huracán dentro de la parte baja de su estómago.

Caray. Es demasiado.

En realidad.

VII—

La abruman. La hacen sentir especial, más especial de lo que puede ser alguien en un mundo donde la gente tiene súper poderes incluso si _ey somos héroes del otro no es así_.

— Ustedes son como... guays, después de todo —admite a regañadientes Bakugou.

(me salvan de mí mismo y esas mierdas y les aprecio por eso).

Por lo que Kirishima lo abraza muy fuerte y Uraraka roza su mejilla contra la suya, incomprensiblemente contentos.

Porque _bakugou bakugou bakugou eres tan cruel y maravilloso lo sabías_.

Es como un hábito, como un ritual sagrado y perenne. Sólo ella y él y él.

(un nosotros).

 _Lo sé_.

VIII—

Tocarse inocentemente, con las piernas muy pegadas y las manos tiernas de durazno, un tambor en la caja torácica, estrellas en los ojos.

Busca Bakugou su boca sin necesidad de un mapa y la encuentra y pronto la está besando, muy joven y hambriento y como quemándole en las entrañas muy hondo. Uraraka le corresponde sin pensar (ella haría cualquier cosa por él), y siente cómo al mismo tiempo Kirishima le va dando un camino de besos en el cuello de leche descubierto al compás de los latidos de su(s) corazón(es).

 _Tump-tump-tump-tump_.

Se hacen compositores de una orquesta sin intención de ello y la felicidad se vuelve una cómplice de todos, a pesar de no admitirlo en voz alta.

IX—

— Bakugou-kun —dice Uraraka, y sonríe y se le forman unos hoyuelos y es algo así como hermosa— sabes a un Big Bang.

Y Bakugou gruñe y vuelve a besarla, más insistente pero afectuoso y muy torpe.

— Maldita sea Ochako.

(haces que me tiemblen las rodillas).

— Ey, ey, me siento ignorado —Kirishima hace un mohín, medio en broma medio en serio. Y le roba un beso (con los dientes chocando) a Bakugou. Cuando se separan Uraraka le agarra de sus mejillas, las de Kirishima, y le jura _Kirishima-kun sabes a Oro Derretido_. Y él tiene de repente el impulso de morderle las orejas y agradecerle en mil idiomas que no existen aún.

— Uraraka–

— Sí.

(dime que no te importa si te tomo de la mano el resto de mi vida, a ti y a Bakugou).

X—

Uraraka se pinta de rosa, rojo y carmín, violentamente. Bakugou maldice. Pero no dicen que no. Y se acurrucan más entre los tres. Ella se aferra a ambos chicos, como un salvavidas. Para nadar en las aguas poco profundas de su boca-lágrima, boca-océano–

 _Sí por favor gracias_.

Entonces Kirishima les susurra cosas tiernas, cosas de abracadabra (os quiero tanto) a su oído. Y a Uraraka le gusta mucho tocar a Bakugou porque tal vez él es el sol (estrella inmensa y de plástico). Sin dobles intenciones. Solo pasarle las yemas de los dedos por su piel un tanto rasposa, y flotar

y flotar.

(la verdad es que si el universo se diluye, y en gotas tiempo-espacio se deshace, ellos han de preguntarse a dónde huye el verano dejando tras de sí sólo palabras).

Ni remotamente posible.


End file.
